Through Everything and Beyond
by mr.potato.head998
Summary: Loki and Emily have been best friends for as long as she can remember. They have have endured every possible bump in the road together, they even saved Sif and the warrior's three from the evil clutches of the the frost giant king Laufey. Now they face they face the greatest problem they have ever faced... love, and they might just need each other go overcome it.
1. Chapter 1

I watched him walk down the long hallways from my perch on one of the girders way up high. I got into my ready position with my knife in hand. He suddenly stopped and looked around then called out," Hello? Is Anyone there?"

I chose this opportunity to pounce. I flipped and soared through the air like the wind itself. When I began closing in on my target, Loki turned to face me with his battle stance at the ready. As I was about to deliver the final blow, his body began to glow an odd shade of green than disappeared into thin air.

Tumbling across the floor, I landed on my back and coughed while holding my stomach tightly. I felt a foot shaped pressure on my stomach. A quiet, cocktail tone buzzed loudly in my ringing ears," Are you ever not going to fall for that?"

I opened my eyes to face Loki, who was grinning at me with a cocky expression, offering me his hand to help me up. Looking at this as a challenge, I scoffed loudly," Don't need to," I took his hand and flipped him over," I have tricks of my own." I placed my own boot on his chest with a smirk, and a raised brow, holding out my hand like he had originally.

He gladly took it and smiled warmly at me. I looked at the wall and saw the grand clock. It was nearing midday. Thor's ceremony would start any second! I gently pulled on Loki's sleeve and pointed to the clock that I had only seconds ago looked at myself.

~ 10 Minutes Later ~

We raced down the hallway, Loki slightly ahead of me because I had to be careful I didn't trip over the blue silk dress I was being forced to wear due to the Royal Law Of Asgard. But there was no time to whine and complain about that, We were going to be late!

Just outside the door, we stopped to straighten up before the ceremony because from all the running I wouldn't be surprised if my dress had been ripped. Loki seemed go be okay, except for a few hairs out of place. I wished him good luck and we went our separate ways.

I took my place beside Frigga who sat beside her husband Odin.

Several trumpets began to play and every head in the audience turned to face the back of the hall where the doors opened. I quickly looked at Loki and smiled reassuringly. We all knew how hard it was for him because Thor was becoming king. Something that had been dangled over their heads ever since childhood.

We all watched Thor walk bravely down the hall, with his trusted hammer, Mjollnir raised up in the air, which made it seem like it was adsorbing all of the crowds cheering. Smiling, I looked to the warrior's three. Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg while they cheered on their friend.

Odin silenced the crowd and looked on to his son with pride. He began to speak," Thor Odinson, my heir, my first-born", I looked over at Loki and saw him shift in his place.

"So long entrusted with this mighty hammer, Mjolnir. Forged in the heart of a dying star, from the sacred metal of Uru. Only one may lift it. Only one is wields this hammer commands the lightning and the storm. Its power has no equal - as a weapon, to destroy, or as a tool, to build. It is a fit companion for a King", Odin continued. I noticed how Thor glanced at the mighty hammer by his side. I knew that he was honored by having it by his side. I kind of zoned out of of the rest of the introduction. I was brought back to reality when Frigga gave a me a quick nudge and a motherly smile gesturing to the more interesting part of the ceremony. I tuned into Odin's loud voice that boomed throughout the enormous room," Thor Odinson, do you swear to guard the Nine Realms?" Thor smiled cockily and grinned at the crowd," I swear. " Do you swear to preserve the peace?" " I swear." "Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition and pledge yourself only to the good of all the Realms? Thor's voice got very loud and he boasted to the crowd," I SWEAR! Odin got to the part where he would name Thor king. But before he did, he looked off into the distance and suddenly whispered only loud enough so the people nearest to him could hear," Frost Giants." Everyone was quickly evacuated from the throne room and those who lived in the castle were hustled to their chambers. I, on the other hand, caught up with Thor and Loki who were told to meet their father where the Casket of Ancient Winters was held. I looked down at my clothing and decided that if anymore Frost Giants returned I should be prepared. With a small mutter of words, and a wave of my hand, my dress was replaced with my armor and in my hand held my bow and my quiver across my shoulders. Thor and Loki paused and observed what had just occured, and smiled. They knew me too well. Author's Note: Hi everyone! I hope you liked my first chapter. I promise it will get more interesting, but until then please comment on how you liked it and I would love if you would even give me some ideas for later chapters in the story. Believe me, I will seriously consider what my fans would like to see in later chapters! Favorite my story if you love Tom Hiddleston! HAHA! Emily Smileyfaceallday (Hiddleston) ;D


	2. Chapter 2

The room was strewn with ice and whatever wasn't covered in ice was encapsulated in a thick sheet of frost. I couldn't help myself from my mouth gaping open. How had the frost giants infiltrated the castle's security?

Thor was the first to speak, everyone was too shocked beyond words. He let out an outburst of anger and frustration," The Jotun's must pay for what they have done!"

" They have already paid with their lives. The Destroyer did its job, and the Casket is safe. All is well." Odin spoke calmly dismissing Thor's most inappropriate tantrum. I looked at the dark and ominous cube that Odin spoke something that beautiful really be that dangerous? It didn't really even seem that dangerous?

Loki and I looked with our famous "awwwwkwwarrrrd" faces. A new argument between the two men was brewing and we both didn't want to get involved. Thor's face looked even more angry than before and I could tell that he found this a challenge. Thor found almost everything a challenge," All is well?! They broke into the Weapon's Vault! If the Frost Giants stole even one of these re-"

Odin interrupted him," But they didn't" So Odin was going to start the interrupting game with his own son huh... smart move my king.

I lost interest in their argument. Honestly, it almost seemed like they were an old couple bickering over who got the most space on the bed. If I were them, I wouldn't be wasting my time bickering and would be more concerned on increasing the security and possibly adding more guards and-

Loki nudged me roughly like we always did to each other and brought me back to the conversation at hand. I got caught up to the conversation at Thor yet again showing that he had the audacity to shout at his almighty father," This is an act of war!"

" We will find the breach in our defenses," Odin smirked. Finally, you are now getting to the problem at hand. I raised my brow at Loki and he gave me a knowing look that almost made me think that my best friend had learned the ability to read my mind," It will be found, and it will be sealed."

Thor interjected yet again, and honestly I was beginning to believe he wanted to continue arguing on the topic to impress someone, hopefully not me because I thought I had made it clear it wasn't working," As King of Asgard-"

"But your not King! Not yet!" Odin said cockily before exiting the room briefly glimpsing upon the fallen guards who had died protecting Asgard from the Frost Giant scum. This evidence was NOT helping his case.

The walk back was very quiet and I knew this all must be very stressful for my friend. He so badly wanted acceptance from his father, and would give anything just to have that argument that had just occured, just to get Odin to look him in the eye and give him some of his emotion besides the same old ARGHH!

I looked at the floor for the longest time before realizing Loki had gone ahead and caught up with Thor. It was odd of him to not even give me a heads up, but hey. Who was I to say what was and wasn't allowed in the relationship between two brothers? I jumped to the conclusion that maybe they just needed a little privacy

When I got there I was in complete shock. The dinner table was completely overturned, dishes, food and all. With Loki and Thor sitting on the steps together while Thor tried to convince Sif and the Warrior's Three to join him to Jotunheim to get his revenge on behalf of Asgard.

I jokingly slowly backed away, even though I knew full well that they had seen me and expected me to join them on their adventure. Excluding Loki and I, they all raced to the stables for our horses and to hurry and get this over with before Odin found out.

I put the saddle on my horse, Aekley. I stroked his handsome grey mane and remembered being presented him when I was thirteen. It was a gift along with my bow for reaching the age to begin warriorhood training. I would treasure them both forever.

Mounting my horse I tested the string on my bow to make sure that it was not worn out and would snap easily. A trip to Jotunheim would not be pleasant if I had no weapon to fight with. After that thought I made sure I had my daggers at my side in case something bizarre happened.

I strapped my bow to my back at the ready and followed behind Thor and Volstagg as they prepared to head across the Rainbow Bridge. I watched as Aekley's feet made lights appear on the surface of the brightly colored trail.

Looking ahead I saw a golden sphere observatory, that's where Heimdall was, and he would open the Bifrost for us and transport us to Jotunheim.

I listened to Loki debate with Heimdall for a few minutes before Thor immediately barged in on the conversation and ordered Heimdall to let us cross. Claiming he wanted only to find out how the Frost Giants slipped Heimdall's watch.

I waited up for Loki before going inside. He was murmuring something to Heimdall I couldn't quite make out. I could have made out what they were saying but Hogun pulled on my shoulder and told me to hurry up.

I started to walk away and Loki ran to catch up with us. This was not going to end well.

Heimdall gave his usual instruction that he might not be able to open the Bifrost if we attracted to many Frost Giants and endangered the people of Asgard.

I heard Thor boast," I have no plans to die today."

"None do", Heimdall said with no emotion, probably not in the mood for Thor's cocky attitude. He wistfully placed the blade of his sword into the slot and directed us towards Jotunheim.

I felt a burst of light across my face and a rush of speed through my hair that was wound into a tight extremely long braid. I shot my fist in front of me for balance when the traveling experience was over.

Finally the blast ended and the air temperature was much colder. I stood close to Loki and looked bravely ahead.

We were in Jotunheim. It was time to claim our revenge on the Frost Giants

Author's Note:

Hello my fans filled with awesome sauce. I hope your enjoying the new chapter. Stayed up til almost 11:30 pm at night! In the next chapter, Emily discovers the horrible truth about her best friend D: Will she accept it, or will it destroy their friendship?

Emily Smileyfaceallday


	3. Chapter 3

The vast open spaces of snow and ice was unsettling. Maybe it was the cold air that made the hair on my arms stand on end. I had my bow at the ready just in case. I had heard many times that the Frost Giants were dangerous, and my previous encounters with them were too brief to count on any of my real training.

Thor stuck out his chest broadly and strutted towards the giant lair looking ice block that was only about two hundred yards away. When we got to the entrance of the lair the frost giant stuck out their ugly faces and peered out at us. I thought about pulling out an arrow, but than thought it could be thought of as a threat and I didn't want to start an unnecessary battle, although I was sure that everyone else would love that.

Two of the frost giants blocked our path. I shoved past Thor and stated," We have come to speak with your king, Not to his foot soldiers.

" Then speak", they snarled, turning slowly to gesture towards the throne up ahead. I stepped forward and smirked at the though of emasculating the almighty Thor Odinson of Asgard.

I looked into the ugly eyes of the Frost Giant king Laufey. His face was covered by the shadow. I was slightly startled by scratchiness in his tone when he began to speak in his low, and gloomy voice," I am Laufey, King of this Realm."

" and I a-" I started to announce my title before I was rudely interrupted by the king," I know who you are! The girl without a name, correct?"

He smirked evilly and looked at me without saying a word. He knew that he was winning, by tossing my emotions wildly. I stood with my head held high and not letting him have the satisfaction of the moment. Loki placed a friendly hand on my shoulder and gave me his 'are-you-okay' looks. I nodded and watched as Loki went to Thor and muttered," Thor stop and think. Look around you. We are outnumbered."

" Know your place brother-

" You should listen to his council. You know not what your actions would unleash", Laufey said plainly. Weird much? I thought with suspicion. Laufey insisted we leave while we still have a chance and we all leave after Loki thanks the King for his graciousness.

We would have gotten out of there safe and sound if one of the soldiers hadn't opened their big ugly mouth," Run along home, little princess."

I swore I could've heard Loki from a hundred miles away when he heard that," Damn." But it was too late, Thor had already bashed two of the Frost Giants into the ground with his hammer and was now engaging battle with a third.

There was nothing for me to do but help the others fight the Frost Giants. I unsheathed my daggers and silently slipped out of sight behind the walls of ice. I continued to sneak from place to place, silently taking out as many as three Frost Giants at a time.

I watched as Loki use his disappearing spell and trick them to fall over the cliff to their deaths by charging at the decoy he set up for various Frost Giants. He might have not been the most brawniest of the group, but where he lacked brawn he gained in intelligence and battle strategy. Something we had in common.

I looked at a bulky Giant carrying a huge mace in his right hand and watched him observe the crowd and choose a victim to attack. Before he could do anything of that sort, I jumped up into the air and grabbed a bar of ice that hung above my head and let my legs dangle in the frosty air. I clutched the Frost Giants head with my legs and dragged him back into the dark corner where no one would discover his merciless death. I quickly ignited my dagger with a magical flame and slit his throat.

I dropped down and gritted my teeth. Damn. It touched me. I ignored the pain and continued to help my friends. But before I could do anything, I felt a horrible stinging sensation hiss against my skin. I turned and saw a Frost Giant thug with a giant sword. He laughed ominously before stabbing me hardly in the torso. He ran off before I could defend myself, and I cried out," Help!"

Several of my team looked towards me but given the current situation could not get to me due to the Frost Giants coming towards them in large swarms. Falling to my side, I grunted in frustration, the Frost Giant must had enchanted his weapon, because the pain in my wound was growing faster than any regular wound I had ever gotten.

I closed my eyes and let a tear flow down my cheek. Would anyone find me? Would I survive? I felt a someone shaking my shoulder and shouting," EMILY! OPEN YOUR EYES!"

I looked up and saw Loki with several small vials that I knew he held in his coat pocket. He examined my wound and whispered," Damn foreign enchantments." He popped the cap off of a vial and poured it down my frozen throat. He lifted me to my feet and let me lean on to him while I limped towards the outskirts of Jotunheim, even Loki knew I would need help soon or I would die. He whispered," That should hold you off until we get off this God awful Realm."

I found out soon that everyone else would be following us, because the very same Frost Giant also attacked Fandral and stabbed him in the shoulder and stomach area. My heart pounded and my vision became darker.

All of the excitement blended into a enormous blurry scene after a bright light and loud scream cross my path. I heard voices as I struggled to stay awake.

Stay awake.

Stay awa...

Author's Note:

Hello, Sorry again... my writing is kind of rusty today. I DON'T KNOW WHY! D:

I know I promised I would bring in the whole "Loki is a Frost Giant" thing but I thought that this had to happen first in order to let my idea for that chapter flow a little nicer.

Please review and comment on the chapter and let me know what you think. I am still up for ideas from my fans for future chapters. Favorite if you like the story and want to keep updated or favorite it if you love Mr. Thomas William Hiddleston 3 3 3

Emily Smileyfaceallday (Hiddleston) :D


	4. Chapter 4

The next time I woke I was in the Healing Room. I felt so weak I couldn't move very well, and tried my best to observe my surroundings. A loud slam created a pounding in my head and I squeezed my eyes shut. Who on Earth would someone slam the door when there are sick and injured people in here trying to rest? Oh wait, I think I know who.

Loki sat on the chair beside my bed and put his head in his hands. I knew it was a bad habit he possessed. He would bottle up all of his emotions until it was too much and than he would put his head in hands and grumble and grit his teeth until he was fine and would act like nothing was bothering him.

Once he looked up again, he smiled at me and said," So you finally awaken from your painful slumber?"

I turned to face him and gestured for him to help me sit up. He adjusted my pillows and helped me slowly get into a sitting position. I looked up at him and teased," Can't live without me for more than a day? I sure hope that's the case since I'm your best friend."

" Usually yes, but it's about Thor."

" He trying to terrorize your life again?"

Loki's grin began a straight line," No, Father has banished Thor for the events of yesterday on Jotunheim."

My heart jumped into my throat. Thor was gone? Of course he could be incredibly annoying and boastful but he was my friend. I knew him since I was a child, we trained together. Before I could speak Loki continued after giving me a minute to let it soak in," I know this must upset you, but try to think of it through the eyes of the Allfather, Thor arrogance injured Volstagg and Fandral severely, and almost got you killed. I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

" But he will be so lost", I mumbled before swinging my long legs over the edge of the bed and looked down at my torso. Bandage covered my entire chest and almost half of my one shoulder. My thighs were also tightly wrapped in a white tensor fabric. I noticed that the torso bandage must've been recently changed because I saw only a small circle of blood emanating from my injured area," Will you grab my robe, Loki?"

" Of course, Emily", he smiled politely handing me my silk, cream colored robe. I stood briefly before feeling weak again and began to fall because of exhaustion. Loki caught me in his warm arms before I hit the floor. His face was in kissing distance of mine and I blushed slightly. Even for best friends, we had never been that close before. I quickly disregarded the moment of intimacy and pulled on my robe. He helped me as I limped towards the common room where the rest of them were. Probably mourning the lost of their friend.

Fandral looked in pretty rough shape, but not as much as I, and Volstagg yelped when a nurse applied a healing anointment to his arm. When Fandral saw me he yelled," Look's like Emily's back from the dead. Welcome back my friend!" I was greeted by the rest of the Warrior's Three and Sif. I sat beside Hogun and breathed out heavily," So I have been informed that the Allfather has banished Thor from Asgard."

The room grew quiet and awkward. Sorry, jeez I have been unconscious for half a day I want to know what's going on.

I started to think hard about how much I could've missed in the past half a day before hearing Loki begin to speak to Sif in a loud tone," And if I do, then what? I love Thor more dearly than any of you, but you know what he is. He's arrogant. He's reckless. He's dangerous. You saw how he was today. Is that what Asgard needs from its King?"

Loki stormed out off in the other direction. I stood to run after him but my injuries made me weak and I limped badly. Before I made it to the doorway, Hogun grabbed me by my shoulder lightly and lead me back to the couch. I resisted and snapped at him," What are you doing? He needs me!"

Volstagg turned to me and said," But you need rest. Look at you, you could barely walk", he pointed to the doorway. I looked at him with a straight line on my face, who was he to decide where I went and when I needed rest? This wasn't my first injury, and he should know.

Sif and the others were discussing the matter of Loki as if I wasn't here. Hogun chimed in," Laufey said there were traitors in the House of Odin."

I was about to give Hogun a piece of my mind. How dare he accuse Loki of something I know he would never do. I was his best friend, if he did he would have told me, wouldn't he? I opened my mouth to speak, but Fandral beat me to it," Why is it every time you choose to speak, it has to be something dark and ominous?"

Hogun spoke again," A master of magic could easily bring three Jotuns into Asgard."

" Loki has always been one for mischief, but you are talking about something else entirely", Fandral argued. I didn't care if I needed rest anymore, I stood and walked out of the room. I was done listening to them bicker over someone they couldn't hope to understand.

I clenched my fists in frustration. Where is he? I decided to turn left when I heard a conversation between to people in the direction of the Weapon's Vault.

Limping as fast as I could, I marched through the hallways until I reached the doorway. I heard the voices get louder and I hid behind the door frame. I saw Loki and Odin having an animate conversation.

"What b-because I I-I-I'm the monster parent's tell their children about at night?" Loki cried with confused and upset eyes.

"Don't..." Odin began before being interrupted by a terrified Loki. How I wanted to hug him and tell him it was alright, no matter what horrible thing he had just discovered.

" It all makes sense now, why you favored Thor all these years, because no matter how much you claim to love me," Loki was now leaning over Odin in his anger he had walked intimidatingly towards Odin," You could never have a Frost Giant sitting on the throne of Asgard.

I gasped loudly and covered my mouth swiftly afterwards hoping Loki had not heard me. Loki was a-a Frost Giant? By the time I had came over my shock, Loki had yelled out loud, anyone in the castle could hear it," GUARDS! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!"

The guards rushed in to Odin's rescue, from what I could observe, Odin had fallen into the OdinSleep again. This was off putting, we were not prepared as we were usually. I ran up to Loki who still remained on the steps, his head in his hands once again. I hugged him and made him look me in the eye," Loki, what's wrong?"

He smirked weakly," I've known you since we we're seven, don't lie to me. I saw you behind the door."

"Uhh-"

" Don't worry yourself about it, Emily, I'm actually glad you know. I'd prefer not repeating it myself and I just need someone to talk to," he mumbled through the bear hug I gave him.

I hit my knee on the steps we we're sitting on and I yelled out," Owww..."

" Emily, are you okay?!"

" I'm fine, I'm fine", I grunted through gritted teeth. Why did Frost Giant's touch have to bring me so much pain. Not to even mention the poison sword wound.

Loki and I were silent, just sitting there together. I realized we had done that a lot in the last thirteen years. Not on the those steps exactly, but everywhere. On the bridge that crossed over the market, with our legs dangling off the edge, with our shadows cascading across the mysterious blue waves. Or at the dinner table, well after the rest of the group had left. It was almost as if we knew what each other were saying.

He looked up at me with his bright blue eyes and whispered," Your probably afraid of me aren't you?"

"Loki, since I was seven we were best friends. You were a Frost Giant than, why does it make a difference now?" I scolded him jokingly. The real question was, what do we do know?

Loki offered to escort me back to my chambers, since I needed to rest. Before I shut the door Loki stuttered to me," E-emily can I ask you something?"

" Yes Loki?",

" Never mind", he quickly dismissed what he was going to say, and muttered," Sleep well, I will check on you tomorrow."

" Goodnight Loki."

Author's Note:

Woah, it took so much time to write this chapter. Nearly two days! Gonna start working on Chapter 5: The Dream. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and even if you didn't like the story, please let me know and I can work on my writing or etc.

Emily Smileyfaceallday (Hiddleston)


	5. Chapter 5

I found myself in a vast dreamy haze, where was I? I was wearing a beautiful antique blue dress with lace and embroidered flowers dancing up and down the skirt. My hair was tied up in a bun, with tightly wound braids highlighting the key accents of my facial shape. I looked around and found myself in the ballroom, everyone was there, even Thor.

Making my way towards the center of the dance floor, I noticed that everyone was laughing, dancing, and enjoying the beautiful evening. I smiled a warm smile towards Odin and Frigga, who were dancing to a beautiful slow melody. Before I could even remark on anything, Fandral stood in front of me and had one of his hands spoke gently," Care to dance?"

I nodded and grinned as friends do and gladly took his hand. I soon realized that the dance between Fandral and I was very... awkward. None of my friends, had ever danced with me before, excluding the time when we were children when I was dared to dance with Thor to a romantic slow tune. About halfway through the song, a gentle, melodic voice called from behind me. I paused from my twirls and such and turned around. When I turned around, I saw Loki would said quietly so just I could hear him," Care to dance?"

I looked at Fandral who nodded and agreed that it was fine. The only thing was when I touched Loki's hand it immediately turned blue and strange markings caressed his once ivory toned skin. The blue color traveled up his body until he was completely covered in a glowing blue skin color. He looked just like a... no. I wouldn't say it, he was still Loki, if was a f-frost giant or not.

The scenery around me began to fade, and I found myself no longer in my beautiful dress, but in a snowy wasteland, and I was in what appeared to be rags. Looking up, I saw a giant, hideous creature, leaning over what looked like a still body. Shivers raced down my spine, and I shuddered just loud enough for the creature to hear me. It turned around and the creature was Loki, his skin blue like before and his face and hands stained with fresh scarlet colored blood.

I looked down at the corpse and screamed. It was... my mother. More bodies appeared around her and my screaming intensified, how many people had the Frost Giants killed? Was I next? Loki inched forward towards me and I ran. Or at least, I tried to run, but my feet seemed to be glued to the spot. I called out for my mother, for Odin, and even for Thor. Anyone who could save me from this nightmare.

Just when Loki's outstretched hand made a move to grasp me, I felt a jolt and I was awake. I looked around, and saw I was in my bed. Safe and sound. A loud knocking noise emanated from my door, and I quickly grabbed my cream colored robe. Opening the door, was no other than Loki. He looked at me with concerned eyes and asked," How are you feeling today?"

"I-I f-f-feel fine. Thanks", I felt bad for being so short with him, but my head was pounding and my warrior instinct kept me on edge since the blood curdling...dream. He smiled and said with an almost sad tone which seemed unlike him," Well everyone is still mourning Thor's... absence, and have canceled our morning breakfast. So we have the morning to ourselves to do however we pleased. I was thinking that we could go to the village, before I am given the honor of... King."

" Is something wrong, Loki?" I asked with a concerned tone. Something wasn't right I could feel it, and I intended to find out what it was. He looked at me briefly before looking to the floor," It's nothing, I-I fine", he smiled quickly, and for those two brief seconds, he seemed fine. No worries, no expectations, no anything but the Loki I knew.

I liked it that way.

Author's Note:

Hey you guys! Sorry this chapter is REALLY late, but I haven't been in a computer supplied community for a while. I hope you liked this chapter however short it it. The next chapter is where the more romantic, and/or emotional parts come into the story and I looked at this chapter as more of a prequel or a BTW chapter to that.

Emily 


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, let me explain- I am not a full warrior yet. I have been training with everyone since I thirteen to enter the trials. I would be tested on my intellect, my battle strategy, my strength, and since I was not immortal yet, my emotional durability. When Odin found me as a baby, on the outskirts of a Frost Giant attack, he took me in as his own. Thor and Loki at the time were five when I was brought in. Now I was going to be eighteen in five days, and were reaching the days of my Warrior Trials.

I was extremely nervous to attempt my trials since I had an enormous amount of stress on my plate, with Thor gone, and the Warrior's Three at each others throat. But the thing that bothered me most of all, was the fact that Loki was acting stranger with each day that passed. It disturbed me because I was his best friend and whatever problem he had, was too big to tell me.

The Allfather had fallen into the Odinsleep and everyone was terrified he would not awaken again. We were unprepared, and would not be there to judge me on my trials. Since Frigga was not present, and refused to leave Odin's bedside, it was unknown to who would judge my trials, and they would be held tomorrow morning! Didn't I deserve to know who would be deciding whether I could become a warrior or not?!

I woke extra early than I usually did to prepare for my...trials. I equipped my armor and and tested my bow string. It seemed to be in good shape, and I looked at the blank piece of wood that ran up the base of the bow. I grabbed my dagger and brought it to the flesh of the wood. I carved a detailed silhouette of an eagle in flight, I grinned as I etched the wings into my bow. I liked to think that I represented the eagle, that I represented freedom, and the symbol would stay with me forever.

Looking at the clock, I saw that I had half an hour until I had to head to the Grand Hall. I laid back on my bed and looked around my room. There was nothing fancy about it, just a cot, a shelf, and a mirror. Most of my belongings were either placed in my closet, or in a safe in the Weapon's Vault.

I heard a sharp SSS! Jumping to defenses, I reached for my dagger from it's holder on my belt and pointed it towards the the figure emanating the noise. I heard a laugh I knew too well and a voice appeared shortly after," Emily, you can put the dagger down, it's only me."

Smiling I put it back in it's rightful place, and sat up. Snakes covered the floor, and Loki was in the middle of them all. I never knew why he had such a keen interest in snakes, the thought of them made my blood curdle. With a wave of his hand, the snakes were gone. I giggled," You know snakes scare me, Loki."

"It's only a little bit of fun",he smirked and wrapped in a enormous bear hug. I started tearing up, and Loki looked at me concerned,"Why are you crying, Emily?"

I didn't want to tell him the real reason I was upset, so I lied,"I'm just so nervous about the t-trials."

"Come, let's go and get it over with", he smiled, and took me by the hand. When we got to the door to the arena, he let go of my hand and wished me good luck. I quickly tightened my ponytail and opened the doors to the arena.

My heart jumped into my throat, a million voices screamed and cheered me on once I was seen. After standing on the platform in the middle of the arena, I looked up to see who was chosen to judge me on my performances and I gasped aloud. Below a pair of golden horns, was Loki smiling. I wasn't sure if this turn of events made me happy or not.

Loki stated with a voice that echoed into every corner of the room," State your name."

"Emily Odinson, Apprentice Warrior."

A solemn face replaced his normal smiling trickster face and he stated again," Emily Odinson, I understand you are of age to take on the title of warrior, correct?" I nodded, although the voice in the back of my head teased me with the oddness of Loki's professional terms.

"You may choose the first challenge"

Easy,"I CHOOSE INTELLECT!" I screamed loud enough for everyone to hear me. The crowd cheered and felt a boost of bravery. I had this, I could complete this challenge with ease. The last thing I saw before the lights turned out was Loki's lost eyes and sad expressiom.

Author's Note

Plot twist! :O Dinkleberg...

Well anyways, before I write the next chapter I am giving you the chance to give me your opinion on the TRIAL OF INTELLECT! Please follow these rules:

1. Give your idea at this address: .head998

2. Must involve some sort of puzzle

3. Please keep it appropriate, and the first challenge CAN NOT INVOLVE LOKI OR THOR.

4. Put some effort into it, don't just be like,' SHE ANSWERS 2+2" 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! I am not canceling my story, but I am continueing it only on Wattpad and movellas... this is only temporary... but due to family issues I don't have access to a computer on a regular basis. I need a website that can let me access it through mobility. So yeah, look me up on Movellas, and Wattpad. I will let you know there when I can get back to !

Your Friend,

Emily


End file.
